The Search for Odin
by AussieMunchkin
Summary: The Asgard cloning problem is on its way to being fixed. A new Asgard child as been created. Problem is, the Asgard can't reach it. Who do they ask to help them? SG1 of course! Can this child save the Asgard? Can it defeat the Replicators? Only time will
1. Talking with Thor

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine. Any characters, ships, items or anything you recognize from the movie or TV Series are not mine. Anything that is not in the series or movie is mine. The Plot? Mine.

Soon to be titles

A/N: This story is set in Season 7, between the episodes Evolution (Part 2) and Heroes (Part 1). Anytime between there.

* * *

**Chapter One: Talking With Thor**

Location: Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Colorado.

Colonel Jack O'Neill exited the lift to find Doctor Daniel Jackson waiting for him.

"Hey Space Monkey. What's up?" Jack asked, using his affectionate nickname for Daniel. Daniel rolled his eyes. A youngish man, with brown hair an blue eyes, Daniel had known Jack long enough to put up with anything the older man wanted to throw at him. Jack, with his graying hair and brown eyes, knew Daniel well enough that he could cal him that and get away with it. It was all in jest, anyway.

"A friend of yours is here," Daniel told Jack, "He'd like to talk to you."

Jack raised his eyebrow in a good imitation of their other friend, Teal'c. "Who is it?"

Daniel smiled and led Jack into the briefing room. Jack looked around. A tall, well built man sat in his chair, with a golden tattoo on his forehead. _Teal'c_, Jack thought. A blond haired woman with blue eyes sat reading a file, looking up and smiling when Jack entered the room. _Carter_. An older, bald man sat at the head of the table. _Hammond_. A younger man, with brown hair, sat across from where Jack would sit. _Davis_. _Wait a minute, why is Davis here?_ Jack looked curiously at the last two seats before breaking into a grin. "Thor, buddy! Long time no see!"

Thor nodded to his favourite Human, "It is good to see you, O'Neill. Although we must stop meeting under such circumstances."

Jack wondered what on Earth the Asgard wanted know. Although knowing Jacks luck they wouldn't want anything on Earth, it's in space, the stuff the Asgard want. Instead, he turned to the other gray alien, another of Thors race that Jack had met. "Hey Heimdall, how goes the sciencey stuff?" Jack smirked as Sam stifled a giggle.

Heimdall nodded, "My research goes well"

Jack frowned as Daniel smiled. _Thor must have informed Heimdall of my sense of humor, I didn't expect him to know what I was talking about! _

Jack sighed and took his seat. The Asgard were here for a reason, so they'd better get on with it.

General George Hammond waited for Jack and Daniel to sit down, then turned to Thor.

"What can we do for you Thor?"

"In the last four years, there has been a breakthrough in dealing with the Asgard cloning problem. While we cannot conceive children, we were able to meld the DNA of two Asgards, and a new Asgard was created with the knowledge of a long-dead member of our race, one who was a leader and a great scientist. This new Asgard may have the knowledge within him to aid us in the problem," Thor said.

Jack looked closely at the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, "But there's a catch, right? There's always a catch."

Heimdall nodded, "Unfortunately yes. While we were able to produce the child with our technology, the Replicators were and are still a threat. We were unable to keep the child in the Ida galaxy; for fear that it would fall at the hands of the Replicators. In an effort to protect the child, I took it to my temple on a Protected Planet. I gave it to the one Human on the planet that would not question my request. The daughter of the Head Priest. She kept the child safe and is now the High Priestess at my temple. Now, however, we are in great need of the child's knowledge. He alone may hold the key as to how to destroy the Replicator threat forever"

Daniel looked up at Heimdall, "What do you want us to do?"

Thor looked at Heimdall, and the took over, "We request that you travel through the Stargate to Heimdall's Protected planet and retrieve the child, as well as his guardian."

Sam spoke up, "Why don't you just go to the planet and beam them up?"

Heimdall turned and answered her, "We believe that using our beaming technology would result in mass panic. The disappearance of a High Priestess would not go unnoticed. And we cannot risk showing ourselves to the population. While they are advanced, many of them still believe in the ancient gods. It is our hope that now, as they have become advanced enough to learn who we are, Rachael can help us to explain he truth."

"So this Rachael is the high Priestess?" Jack asked, watching as Heimdall nodded, "Anything else we need to know? Are the Goa'uld attacking the planet? Anything?"

Thor shook his head, "We are not aware of any Goa'uld attacking the planet. As there was on Cimmeria, a defensive weapon has been placed on the planet. You need not worry, it will not harm Teal'c."

Teal'c, serious as ever, said, "And you need no longer worry about me. I no longer carry a symbiote."

Thor turned to Heimdall and spoke to him in Asgard. After a few words, Heimdall turned to Teal'c. "We were unaware of this development. Does this mean that no Jaffa need to carry a symbiote?"

Sam shook her head, "The drug that Teal'c takes, Tretonin, is limited. Not all Jaffa take it. Although we one day do hope to have enough that all Jaffa can take it and be free."

"Would it be possible for us to take a small sample? So that we may analyze it and see if we can render any assistance?" Heimdall said, hoping that the Humans would say yes.

General Hammond nodded, "We should be able to do that. Although I will need to talk it over with a few people"

"Thank you General Hammond," The science-loving Asgard said. Heimdall loved a challenge. Although the cloning problem was his biggest problem yet, if they could find the child, he would be able to attempt to help the Humans and Jaffa.

Daniel turned the conversation back to it's original topic, "Thor, what is the child's name? And how do we now that he is who he says he is?"

Thor bowed his head sadly. Heimdall glanced at his friend before turning back to Daniel, "The child is smaller then most Asgard and looks quite similar to Thor. We used the DNA of a female Asgard and Thors to produce the child through the cloning device. Whilst the child has his own memory, he contains the knowledge of one of the first Asgard, who became the head of the Asgard High Council. One of the most respected scientists and our greatest leader." Heimdall looked at Daniel, knowing that he would be the first to understand, "He was the leader of our race and the leader of the Norse gods on Earth."

Daniels eyes widened as he understood, "Odin."

Jack turned to Daniel and raised his eyebrows.

"Odin, considered to be the supreme god of the Germanic and Norse mythology. He welcomed the dead heroes of battle into his hall, Valhalla. He fathered a few children but his most famous was the thunder god, Thor." The members of SGC looked towards the Asgard commander.

Thor looked back at General Hammond. "Will you assist us?"

What will general Hammond say? Will SG1 help the Asgard? Will they find Odin? Is this starting to sound like an Aussie soap opera? Do I need to get on with the chapters? Yes I do!

* * *

Hope you enjoy it! Please review. Constructive criticism welcome. 


	2. Earth to Bifrost

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine. Any characters, ships, items or anything you recognize from the movie or TV Series are not mine. Anything that is not in the series or movie is mine. The Plot? Mine.

Soon to be titles

A/N: This story is set in Season 7, between the episodes Evolution (Part 2) and Heroes (Part 1). Anytime between there.

**Chapter Two: Earth to Bifrost.**

**Location: Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Colorado.**

Jack put his cap on and waited at the base of the ramp. He glanced at his watch and paced the room. "Where is he?"

The other members of SG1 watched their CO pace across the room. Then a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Good luck and Godspeed SG1" Hammond said.

"Thank you, sir!" Jack yelled out to his boss, before walking up and through the Stargate.

**Location: Bifrost, Milky Way Galaxy.**

SG1 exited the Stargate to see a lush, green planet. Many buildings were situated not that far from the Stargate, and Jack used his binoculars to search the area.

A sudden high-pitched sound was heard, a buzzing. Jack recognized it instantly. "Thor's Hammer," he said.

The sound was in fact coming from a large pillar with a strange looking horn carved into it. Daniel looked at it.

"Gjallarhorn" Daniel said.

A pinkish colored light flashed over them, scanning every member of the group. They stood there for a few moments.

"Well that was familiar," Jack stated, "Alright, it looks clear. SG1 and SG3, move out."

The SG3 Marines had accompanied SG1 in searching for the Asgard. Colonel Reynolds walked up close to Jack.

"Expecting any trouble?" Reynolds asked.

"Well, the Asgard didn't say that there was anything to worry about. Just a bunch of Heimdall's people," Jack answered.

"Look," Daniel called to Jack, watching as a person on a horse rode up to the group. The person looked about the size of a young adult, around 19. Covered in a dark brown hood and cloak, riding a brown mare, the person rode up and stopped in front of the weary SGC personnel. Throwing back their hood, the SG Units were a little relieved to see a young woman. With brown hair and crystal blue eyes, she portrayed a great intelligence.

"Welcome to Bifrost," she said.

"Daniel," Jack turned to the archeologist, "your turn"

Daniel stepped up to the front of the group, "Uh…hi. I'm Daniel Jackson and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Colonel Reynolds. We're peaceful explorers from Earth, uh...Midgard." Daniel said, pointing to each person individually.

The woman nodded. "I was forewarned by Heimdall that you would come. Please, this was. We can talk at my home."

"Watch the gate," Jack told Reynolds, "We'll call if anything is wrong."

SG1 followed the woman on a path towards the village. While walking, Jack noticed that she had a strange-looking horn slung around her. It looked oddly familiar. Then he remembered the pillar with the strange carving in it. He moved next to Teal'c.

"Do you notice that funny looking horn thing?" Jack asked.

"Yes. It appears similar to the carving on the pillar near the Stargate." The Jaffa answered, nodding solemnly.

Daniel moved closer to them. "Its looks like the pictures of Heimdall's horn, the Gjallarhorn. According to Norse mythology, he would blow the horn whenever danger approached Asgard, the lair of the gods."

Jack wondered why the woman had a horn with her if it was meant to be Heimdall's. Jack mentally shrugged. _Oh well_, he thought, _if Heimdall lost it we can't do anything. He didn't ask us to get it back._

Before long, the group arrived at a village. There were about twenty houses, what appeared to be a market place and a large building, with a smaller building beside it. Daniel looked at the large building, which had the same carving on it that the pillar near the Stargate did. "The Temple of Heimdall" he said.

"Yes," the woman replied, smiling, "It is indeed the Temple of Heimdall. Do you recognize the smaller temple?"

Daniel looked at the temple. "The Valknut! The symbol of Odin!"

Jack looked at Sam, who was just as confused as he was but didn't show it. Daniel ignored the confused look that Jack gave him.

"Is that the Temple of Odin?" he asked the woman. She just smiled, dismounted her horse and led them into a small house. She entered a room with a table and indicated that they all should sit down. She reached into a small box and withdrew five drinking horns and poured water into them. She seated herself at the seat, to the right of the small table, with Daniel beside her and Teal'c beside him, and Jack opposite her and Sam beside Jack.

She smiled at the archeologist beside her. "I imagine you have many questions. Do you have one in particular?"

Daniel nodded. "Who are you is my main one."

"I am Rachael of Bifrost, Head Priestess at the Temple of Heimdall, and Caretaker of the Temple of Odin. Heimdall told me to expect the visitors from Midgard, that there would be Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. I knew who you were immediately and brought you here so the people of my village would not treat you as gods and then I could not talk with you." The young woman took a breath and a sip of her drink. Daniel took this as a chance to speak.

"Surely as a High Priestess you would be able to talk to us 'gods', if we were treated as such." Daniel said.

Rachael shook her head. "The title is just that, a title. I have no real power within the Temple of Heimdall, the only people I control are the other Priestesses, who rarely listen to me."

Sam jumped in, "Why would they not listen to you if you are the High Priestess?"

"They believe I only got my power because my father is the High Priest of Heimdall. They do not understand that the position is not a birthright, but must be earned and that the gods choose the High Priest and Priestess due to their accomplishments and how they treat their fellow Humans. When Heimdall selected my father to be a High Priest, he did not realize that the power would go to his head. All the Priestesses are females whose father or brother is in the high society. Many of the fathers or brothers pay my father to keep the females as Priestesses. I am the only one who earned the title, and was given it by Heimdall." Rachael sighed.

"My father wished to keep me as a simple cleaner, but Heimdall caused three months worth of famine, with the world having just enough food to keep everyone alive. At the end of the third month of famine, I was taken aboard Heimdall's chariot and given a message by him to tell to my people. Heimdall returned me into the Ring of Prayer and, when I said my message, all believed it as I had suddenly appeared. While not many where happy, they did not dare question the ruling of the gods, especially when Thor sent his thunder and burnt a tree. Then they all instantly agreed to my being High Priestess."

Jack looked at Rachael, "Heimdall beamed you to his ship?" Rachael nodded, "So you know that the Asgard aren't really gods."

Rachael smiled. She beckoned towards the SG team. "Please follow me."

She led them outside and into the small Temple of Odin. The Temple was small on the outside, but quite roomy inside. The walls were covered in pictures of battlefields, trees, men, woman, wolves, ravens, spears, swords, all things that had a distinct connection with Odin. Rachael walked up to a large pedestal type thing, similar to the ones found on the worlds protected bye Thor and Freyr. She touched a red stone in the center of the pedestal and they were instantly zapped into a room.

"This is where I come when I need peace. Also, I come here to talk with and care for Odin." Rachael turned around and faced SG1. "May I introduce to you to newest Asgard and one of the most powerful gods to ever walk Midgard: Odin, leader of the Ancient Norse gods."

SG1 watched as the wall in front of them split open, light shining through the crack. The sides moved apart, white light streaming out, making SG1 cover their eyes. When the could see again, they saw an Asgard style chair in front, and on it sat…

* * *

Duhn Duhn Dahhhh. Cliffhanger. Hehe. Who or what is on the chair?

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thank you.

Kahless21: Thanks so much and I agree with you totally.

Aesir-James: Thank you.

AresStar: Thanks. I prefer shorter chapters because it means I can update sooner but if everyone wants longer chapters I shall see what I can do.

A/N: Anyone from the SGC Network, if you're wondering. Rachel is NOT based on me. Although Odin is based on my little Asgard friend. Hehe. :P


	3. The High Priest

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine. Any characters, ships, items or anything you recognize from the movie or TV Series are not mine. Anything that is not in the series or movie is mine. The Plot? Mine.

A/N: This story is set in Season 7, between the episodes Evolution (Part 2) and Heroes (Part 1). Anytime between there.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The High Priest.**

**Location: The Temple of Odin, Bifrost, the Milky Way Galaxy.**

Daniel blinked as he looked at the chair and both Sam and Jack looked at Rachael. Teal'c raised his eyebrow as Rachael turned around and looked at the chair. She slowly walked up to it and picked up the small piece of paper left on the seat. SG1 walked towards her and noticed strange writing on it, some English and some a strange language.

"Is that Asgard?" Daniel asked Rachael, who nodded. She turned and beckoned for SG1 to follow her.

"Odin has left the temple for the first time in many months. Apparently some youths came and were plotting on how to destroy the Temple. He has told me that he will meet us at the…"

Exactly where Odin would meet them was not told to SG1, as when Rachael stepped through the doorway out of the Temple, she fell to the ground unconscious. Jack raised his weapon at the man standing before them.

* * *

**Location: Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs; Colorado.**

Thor watched as General Hammond stared at the Stargate. He had arrived back at the SGC with Heimdall to discuss where to place Odin's caregiver.

"As she is Human, perhaps it is best that she remains with her own kind," Thor whispered to Heimdall in Asgard.

"I agree, but surely it is a risk. She knows much about the Asgard, Ancients, Nox, Furlings and Reetou. She could place the Tau'ri in danger." Heimdall whispered back.

"The Goa'uld will not dare to attack this world, not seeing as it is a protected planet," Thor said, "We will ask Rachel, if she wishes to remain here, then she shall."

Heimdall nodded, "Agreed."

George Hammond turned around to face the two Asgard. He knew they had been conversing in a different language, most likely their own, and had been whispering so as not to disturb his thoughts.

"Are you sure that no Goa'uld is looking for the child?" Hammond asked.

Heimdall nodded once, "We are sure. We are unaware that the Goa'uld know about Odin, so there is unlikely to be any Goa'uld or Jaffa chasing after them."

Hammond nodded, "good. SG1 needs an easy mission once in awhile."

* * *

**Location: The Temple of Odin, Bifrost, Milky Way Galaxy.**

Jack stared at the overweight man in front of him. A short, balding man, he reminded Jack a lot of Urgo, except the look on his face was not humor, but an evil scowl. He held a small weapon in his hand that looked suspiciously like a smaller version of a TER. He glared at the young woman now unconscious on the ground and then looked at SG1.

"Who are you?" he said menacingly in a deep voice, "How dare you walk upon the planet of the mighty Heimdall!"

Daniel stepped forward, "I'm Daniel Jackson and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c. We were sent by Heimdall to see how things were going and to meet the High Priestess of his Temple"

The man looked at the unconscious Rachel and snorted, "Why would anyone want to meet a worthless girl like her? I am Amonan, the High Priest of the Temple of Heimdall. It is me that you wish to see, not a simple caretaker of a temple of a weak god."

Little did Amonan know, an Asgard mothership had entered the atmosphere and an Asgard had beamed to the planet, hidden inside the Temple. Unfortunately, SG1 also did not know of the new comer, so what happened next was a shock.

Jack stepped towards the High Priest and looked him straight in the eye, "Look buddy, we were sent here by Heimdall and Thor to meet her," Jack pointed at Rachel, "We know she is your daughter so you especially can't get away with shooting her. Heimdall would kick your arse if he knew what was happening."

Daniel stepped forward, "and Thor would send his Thunder to the ground"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, Thor'll use his Thunder to strike that tree."

Jack pointed at a tree near a house. SG1 and the villagers looked on in shock as a dark storm cloud gathered in the sky and lightning struck the tree. Jack stared at his pointer finger as the villagers bowed. The High priest kneeled and looked at Jack..

"Oh Mighty Friend of the Gods, forgive my disrespect."

Jack looked at the man. "I will consider it. First we have business to attend to. I suggest you leave us."

The High priest rose and ushered his people away, into the Temple of Heimdall. The other members of SG1 stared at Jack, who shrugged. "I'm guessing Thor came to see that everything is ok. Come on, we have to get Rachel somewhere safe."

Teal'c gathered the small woman in his arms and carried her to her home, in the center of the village. As they reached the home, the saw a crowd of teenagers around it. Jack glanced at the others and the men backed away as Sam approached the teenage boys.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Sam asked the nearest boys.

One of the boys turned to her, "The High Priest has ordered us to find a certain crystal that the High Priestess has. Apparently it leads to a secret chamber in the forest that the gods visit."

"Oh really? Wouldn't she leave it in one of the Temples? That's where I would leave it. Most likely in the Temple of Heimdall."

The boy thought, and then nodded, "That's a good idea." He turned to his friends and they all walked away.

The other SG1 members came up and entered the house, Jack nodding at Sam "Good work Carter."

Teal'c placed Rachel on the bed as she began to wake up. She groaned and looked at SG1, "What happened?"

SG1 explained what had happened, but Rachel did not seem shocked to hear about the lightning. She was, however, shocked to hear about the teenagers. She rose, "come, we must leave."

Rachel walked carefully out of the house, SG1 following until Teal'c stopped. Jack turned and saw Teal'c staring at something. Rachel followed his gaze and saw smoke. Eyes widening, she gasped and ran around to the scene.

"NO!" she screamed, as SG1 rounded the corner, only to see the Temple of Odin burst into flames.

To Be Continued….


	4. Aboard the Sleipnir

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine. Any characters, ships, items or anything you recognize from the movie or TV Series are not mine. Anything that is not in the series or movie is mine. The Plot? Mine.

A/N: This story is set in Season 7, between the episodes Evolution (Part 2) and Heroes (Part 1). Anytime between there.

**Chapter Four: Aboard the _Sleipnir_.**

Flashback

Rachel walked carefully out of the house, SG1 following until Teal'c stopped. Jack turned and saw Teal'c staring at something. Rachael followed his gaze and saw smoke. Eyes widening, she gasped and ran around to the scene.

"_NO!" she screamed, as SG1 rounded the corner, only to see the Temple of Odin burst into flames._

_To Be Continued…._

End Flashback

**Location: The Temple of Odin, Bifrost, the Milky Way Galaxy.**

SG1 watched hopelessly as the Temple of Odin erupted into a blazing inferno. Fire spread throughout the Temple, and they could only hope that the young Asgard they had been sent to find had not returned to the Temple.

"Uh oh," Daniel quietly said, as he saw who approached. Amonan walked regally towards them, as though it was he who owned the planet.

"Welcome, O Friends of the Gods." Amonan said to Jack and the others as he shot a look of disgust at Rachael, "Now, you see the true might of Heimdall!"

Sam knelt to comfort Rachael as Teal'c stepped forward, "I do not believe that Heimdall would have wished you to destroy the Temple of Odin."

Amonan looked worriedly at the tall warrior, "It was his will."

Jack snorted, "Like he would tell you to set fire to the Temple of one of his friends."

Rachael stood up and glared at her father. Speaking in a harsh tone, she used a language that sounded vaguely familiar to SG1. After a few minutes of glaring and unidentified words, she turned, took Jacks hand and led him into the woods that out skirted the town. The rest of SG1 followed until Rachael stopped about 500 meters into the woods. Rachael looked around and pulled a small Asgard crystal device out of her pocket and handed it to Jack. SG1 were transported aboard what appeared to be an Asgard ship almost instantaneously.

The group walked down several hallways before reaching what appeared to be the command room. Sam saw what appeared to be a small, gray shape move quickly behind a consol and advanced towards it. Jack watched Sam carefully, making sure she was safe, as Daniel and Teal'c checked around the room.

Sam came to the edge of the consol where she'd seen the gray blur and jumped around the edge. She pointed her P-90 at the small gray alien, before realizing what it was. It looked nearly exactly like Thor, except a lot smaller. Sam knelt down to its eye level. The Asgard was holding what appeared to be a weapon of some type and looked like it would shoot if it had too.

"Hey there," Sam said, smiling at the young Asgard, "My name is Samantha Carter. You must be Odin, the cute little Asgard Thor sent us to find."

Odin nodded and crawled out from behind the consol, climbing right into Sams arms. Sam picked him up and carried him out to where Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting.

Daniel walked up and looked closely at Odin, "Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson. We've come to take you back to Thor. Is this your ship?"

Odin nodded and tried to get onto the floor. Sam put him down and the Asgard sat in his command chair. He moved one of the crystals on the arm of the chair and the face suddenly filled up with an image of Thor's face.

"Welcome aboard the Asgard mothership _Sleipnir_, the warship of the mighty Asgard Leader Odin. If you are one of the Asgard allies, I offer greetings. If you are one of our enemies, beware. You will not be able to control this ship. You have wasted your time. If you are a neutral party, welcome. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. Once the command is given, this ship will enter hyperspace and you will be brought to the Asgard home world. I suggest that you do not try to alter the ships course, as this will trigger the self-destruct. If you are indeed one of our allies, then Odin will reveal himself to you. If you are not, beware. He does not take kindly to strangers aboard his ship."

The image of Thor faded and Odin moved another crystal, then another. Teal'c looked out the forward view port, "We have entered hyperspace."

Jack turned to Odin; "You don't take kindly to strangers on your ship?" Odin shook his head. "What about us? Can't believe everyone who says they are taking you to Thor."

Odin moved another crystal and Heimdall appeared on the screen, "Odin, we have need of your assistance. SG1 will arrive on your planet soon and will return you to us. You have access to the Asgard databanks and know who they are. Program the _Sleipnir_ to enter hyperspace and return to Earth at your command. Remember, the Replicators are still a threat. Take care."

Heimdall's image disappeared and Jack turned back to Odin, "Ok then."

Daniel suddenly thought of something, "Thor's ship can imitate lightning, can't it?"

Odin nodded and Daniel continued, "Can this ship?" Again Odin nodded and Daniel turned to Jack, who looked slightly confused. Jack, you didn't make that lightning hit that tree." Daniel turned back to Odin, "It was you, wasn't it?"

Odin put what appeared to be an Asgard look of innocence on his face and then pointed out the view port. SG1 turned and noticed a familiar planet. Sam turned to Odin, "We're at Earth."

Odin nodded and beamed them all into the SGC. Hammond looked up in shock as his flagship team appeared in the Briefing Room with a small Asgard. Thor and Heimdall, unknown to the SGCers, exchanged a smirk.

Hammond looked at Jack, "Welcome back, SG1."

Jack smiled, "Thank you sir."

Hammond looked at Odin, who stood partially behind Sam. "Hello there. Welcome to the SGC."

Odin looked up at the man and waved slightly. He moved from behind Sam and went over to Thor. The Supreme Commander looked at Hammond. "Thank you for returning Odin to us. We will be in touch with you about how our research is going."

Thor, Heimdall and Odin beamed out of the room, and the Sergeant on duty walked into the briefing room.

"General, NORAD says that two Asgard mother ships have left our solar system"

"Two? There should be three," Sam turned to the General, "Thor's, Heimdall's and Odin's ships."

Just as Sam had finished her sentence, the Stargate activated. SG1, Hammond and Davis rushed into the Control Room. Jack yelled out, "hold your fire" as Rachel and a familiar Asgard came through the Gate.

Jack ran into the Gate room and smiled at Rachael, before slightly frowning as he noticed the Asgard beside her.

Rachael looked around, "Where is Odin?"

Daniel stared at the Asgard, "He went with Thor and Heimdall."

Rachael turned to the gray alien beside her, and then looked back at SG1. "No, he did not. Heimdall has been with me since he beamed me onto his ship, after you went aboard Odin's."

Jack frowned and looked at Heimdall, "If you're Heimdall, then where's Thor."

A bright white flash occurred in the gate room, and the Asgard Supreme Commander appeared.

Sam looked at the Asgard, "If you too are here, then who did we just hand Odin too?"

Enter suspense music Duhn duhn duhhhhhhh.

Hehe. Cliffhanger!

Joulez: Hi there! covers her ears at your screaming :D Yes, I can leave you at a cliff hanger. Remember: I'm evil. Comes with the Race I'm in. :P Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and I will shoot anyone who says this fic is crap. With my shiny new Level 1 Shotgun:D And, of course, I'm going to update. 


	5. The Search for Odin

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine. Any characters, ships, items or anything you recognize from the movie or TV Series are not mine. Anything that is not in the series or movie is mine. The Plot? Mine. Odin? Mine. Rachael? Mine.

Dedication: This Chapter is dedicated to my friends on the SGC Network. In particular Dex, Joulez and Squishy, the three SGCers to review this story. If anyone else has, put your handle in the review and I'll give you a hug: D : D

**Chapter Five: The Search for Odin**

Flashback:

_Rachael looked around, "Where is Odin?"_

_Daniel stared at the Asgard, "He went with Thor and Heimdall."_

_Rachael turned to the gray alien beside her, and then looked back at SG1. "No, he did not. Heimdall has been with me since he beamed me onto his ship, after you went aboard Odin's."_

_Jack frowned and looked at Heimdall, "If you're Heimdall, then where's Thor."_

_A bright white flash occurred in the gate room, and the Asgard Supreme Commander appeared._

_Sam looked at the Asgard, "If you two are here, then who did we just hand Odin too?"_

End flash back

* * *

**Odin: Aboard the "_Daniel Jackson_"**

Odin looked around at his surroundings. He had been on Thor's ship once, back when the older Asgard had explained his history, and sent him to live with Rachael, whom he adored. This ship, however, was not the _Daniel Jackson_, Thor's command ship and the flagship of the Asgard Fleet. Odin walked to a wall and looked at it. The wall, he noticed, was created with small gray blocks. Odin turned around to face Thor, who was conversing with Heimdall in what Humans would probably mistake for the Asgard language. Odin, however, was not a Human, and this was not his race's language. Odin caught several words that were in fact Goa'uld, a few Nox, and even an Ancient word in the language. He again looked at the wall, and then it clicked. This was not the _Daniel Jackson_, nor was that Thor or Heimdall. Odin had been kidnapped. And he knew he was in trouble. Especially when he realized who had kidnapped him.

* * *

**Briefing Room, SGC, Cheyenne Mountain.**

Jack sat in the Briefing Room in the SGC, watching the chaos around him. Sam, Daniel, General Hammond, Major Davis and Sergeant Harriman were discussing something in the corner while Thor and Heimdall talked in Asgard. Jack could tell that Thor was upset and Jack had never seen the Asgard Commander upset. Teal'c sat quietly, thinking. But it was Rachael who Jack was worried about. She sat in a corner, staring at her hand. Tears running down her cheeks, she was the epitome of sadness. Jack stood and walked over to her, sitting down beside her and staying silent for a few moments. He turned to her and noticed that she was not staring at her hand, but at a small stone in her hand. It had an engraving on it and Jack vaguely remembered it from the Temple of Odin.

"Odin found this stone the first time I took him to the beach. It was the smoothest, most perfect rock on the whole beach and he picked it up and brought it home with him." Rachael took a deep breath and continued, "he engraved his symbol in it, and I wear it and the Symbol of Heimdall in a pouch around my neck, to symbolize my loyalty to both."

Jack listened to the girl, putting his arm around her when she burst into sobs. "We'll find him. I don't know how, but we will do anything we can."

Just as Jack finished saying this, the sirens sounded and the SGC was plunged into darkness as the Stargate began to spin….

* * *

**Aboard the ship of Odin's Kidnappers.**

'Thor' and 'Heimdall' continued to ignore Odin as, unknowingly to them, he plotted his escape. Odin moved towards a wall, and looked carefully at the blocks. He smiled an Asgard smile. He had found a way to escape.

* * *

**SGC, Cheyenne Mountain**

The SGC was in complete darkness, except for the glowing of the chevrons on the Stargate. SG1, General Hammond, Thor, Heimdall and Rachael watched out the window as the Stargate activated and a small gray object entered. They watched in horror as a Replicator crawled to the wall, climbed up and onto the window they were watching out of and used it's acid to get through. They scrambled to the other side of the room as the Replicator climbed onto the Briefing Room table. It sat, waiting, as still as a concrete slab. Walter dashed in with a laptop computer.

"Major Carter, we're receiving a radio transmission!"

Sam took the laptop and looked at the screen. "It translates to a language, but I don't recognize it."

"It appears to be repeating." Teal'c commented.

An SF raced into the room and shot the Replicator on the table. The transmission instantly stopped.

Thor looked at Sam, "Have you recorded the transmission, Major Carter?"

Sam nodded and the General ordered them into his office. Sam sat down and tried to decode the frequency while Heimdall watched and occasionally offered assistance. Teal'c listened as Jack and Hammond discussed what had happened with Thor. Daniel looked over at Rachael, who was looking at the shelves.

Heimdall called to Thor in Asgard and the Supreme Commander turned to the scientist. "Are you positive?"

Heimdall nodded. "It appears to be a combination of several languages." By now, everyone in the room was looking at the Asgard. "Three are easily identifiable. Tau'ri, Asgard, and Goa'uld. I am quite sure another is the Nox language, but three still elude me."

"Ree'tu, Furling and Ancient."

Everyone turned to voice.

"I believe you will find it a combination of seven languages. Asgard, Ancient, Tau'ri, Goa'uld, Ree'tu, Nox and the language of the Furlings." Rachael said, as she stared at the laptop.

Thor spoke first, "how do you know this, Rachael?"

Rachael looked at the Asgard. "Because, these are the languages Odin speaks. If it is a message from his as I believe it to be, he will repeat it using words of these languages so it cannot be interpreted by an enemy."

Daniel looked at the girl, "But you know how to interpret it, right?"

Rachael nodded and stepped up to the laptop. "I shall try. Occasionally he will use a word I am unsure of." She looked at the words on the screen. "**Cannot escape alone. Require the _Sleipnir_. Request Rachael to bring _Sleipnir. _Things not as they seem. Thor, Heimdall, Freyr, Aegir, Penegal. Held captive. Know way to defeat Replicators. Am held captive aboard a ship resembling the _Daniel Jackson._ Cannot escape alone.** " Rachael turned back to Thor, "It just repeats after that."

Heimdall spoke to Thor in Asgard. Thor responded and Heimdall beamed out of the room. Thor looked at Hammond. "Heimdall has gone to inform the Asgard High Council. He will send them a message and await response."

There was a tense silence for about ten minutes, no, exactly 9 minutes and 41 seconds according to the clock that the SGC personnel were watching. The silence was painful as Jack watched the clock, before glancing at Rachael. She stared at the laptop, as though it could give her a clue as to where Odin was. Sam was wondering why a Replicator had delivered the message when Heimdall returned.

"The Council has declined our request to save Odin."

The members of the SGC in the room stared at Heimdall while Rachael just burst into tears. "We have to save him. He's only a baby!" Sam, the closest to Rachael, gave her a hug.

Thor looked at Rachael, then turned to Heimdall and spoke to him in Asgard. Rachael looked at the Commander, "You will?"

Jack looked at Rachael, "What?"

Rachael ran to Thor and hugged him. Thor looked surprised as Rachael let him go; then looked at Jack. "I will take the _Daniel Jackson_ and find Odin. Heimdall will return to the Asgard home world and distract the Council."

Rachael stood. "No, Odin said to take the _Sleipnir_ and find him."

Thor turned back to Rachael, "The _Daniel Jackson_ is the most advanced Asgard ship. It will find him."

"The _Sleipnir_ surpasses the _Daniel Jackson_, Thor. You don't understand, Odin has accessed the memories. He has advanced the ship far beyond its original form! His ship has weapons to rival that of the Ancients!" Rachael looked pleadingly at the Asgard, "Please Thor, there is a tracking device on the _Sleipnir_. It will find Odin!"

SG1, Heimdall, Hammond and Davis looked at Thor who was obviously thinking. "You cannot take the ship alone, Rachael. It is too dangerous."

Jack looked quickly at the rest of SG1, who all nodded. "We'll go with her, Thor."

To Be Continued….

* * *

Hehe. Not a cliff hanger this time.

The Reader: Thanks for your review! Cliff hangers are murder, yes, but it just keeps you in suspense. :D If you haven't worked out who the fake 'Thor' and 'Heimdall' are by the end of this chapter, then you should know by the end of Chapter 6. :D

Joulez: My friend, you have the funniest reviews. I fell off my chair laughing. :P No, I have not been taking lessons off Sparky regarding my cliffhangers. :D You'll find out about the other 'Asgard'. I'm quite sure Jack, being the genius he is, will find out who they are. Jack Darn right I will. Munchy :D You'll figure it out before Carter, I'm sure Jack. And I'll try not to leave a mess after I shoot someone Joulez. :P

Supersquish: In suspense are you, sweetie? "Bah...More cliffhangers."? Indeed. :P Want to know what happens to Odin? You'll find out. :D:D


End file.
